


The First Time

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Series: Wincest Sounds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audio of Sam and Dean having sex.  There is the fanfiction version of it here as well. You can read, listen, or do both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Song** **:** Wincest Sounds 1 - The First Time  
 **Aritst** **:** CarryonmyWincestSounds  
 **Fandom** **:** Supernatural  
 **Character** **:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating** **:** Explicit  
 **Warnings** **:** Wincest, Incest, Top!Dean  
 **Artist's Notes** **:** Not sure if there's a name fer these in the world just yet, but if there is, tell me. Songfix, Fanmix, Podfic, I don't know.  


  
  


**Stream:**

**Length:** 2 minutes 22 seconds  
 **Download Link:** Sendspace - [MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/file/zv3z9s) (Click the baby blue bar below)  
 **Size:** 2.19 MB  
 **Tumblr Link:**[Here](http://carryonmywincestsounds.tumblr.com/tagged/WS1) ****

**Fanfic Version:**

Dean put down his fork, lacing his fingers together as he stared at his brother, his left brow poised higher on his forehead as he waited for the other man's response. He hadn't meant the question to come out so rough, it didn't sound a thing like it had in his head, and considering the look on Sam's face, it was just as abrupt as Dean worried it might be.

He didn't mean to rush Sam, but they'd been at this for nearly two weeks, avoiding admittance, avoiding each other, and it was making Dean uneasy. He _needed_ to know. And he couldn't begin to explain how **ironic** it was that he was the one trying to initiate this thing, trying to talk, trying to clear the air.

Sam, though, at the end of the day, was still his little brother in many ways, and would always have a harder time dealing with the unknown, than Dean did.

The younger Winchester's eyes were wide and he cleared his throat. Dean swore that the look was something like fear, the one Sam was giving him now. And it could be fear of **anything** at this point, fear of becoming more, fear of going further, fear of possibly losing one another, fear of _change_. But Dean hoped, for their sake, that it wasn't fear of Dean himself, or regret of having backed them _into_ this corner.

"Alright," Sam said finally, practically breathless as he set his own fork down and he was nodding like he was trying to catch up, trying to push forward, trying to accept this.

Dean shifted across the couch, taking Sam's forearms and looking into his eyes. As much as he stared into them, he still couldn't see exactly what it was his brother was going through.

This was rickety, unstable, and completely fucking terrifying for the both of them.

Everything in their lives was about to change and Dean reached up, taking the back of Sam's neck and pressing their foreheads together as he tried to breathe, struggling to pull forth some kind of strength to _do this already_.

"Dean," Sam said, sounding somewhat unsure, but trying to look into the older Winchester's eyes again.

Dean glanced up once, meeting Sam's desperate, curious gaze before pressing their lips together, tasting the tang of ranch dressing from his brother's salad as Sam breathed in.

He pulled back, chest constricting as he struggled with himself. They'd kissed maybe twice before, each time more shocking, more stunning than the last. Each time it felt like Dean was probably going to _die_ doing it. And, coming from a man that had certainly died enough, that was saying something.

"Sam-" Dean started to say when the larger man grabbed at his cheeks, pulling him close, pressing their faces against one another as he struggled, one hand dropping down, touching Dean's shirt, running over his chest and stomach and the older Winchester could see the visible struggle, Sam fighting against himself to do this. He wanted to stop his brother, but it'd been so long, denying themselves of this.

They _needed_ it, **both** of them, they needed to clear the air, to stop being so fucking uncomfortable around each other. Whatever Dean did, he had to trust his brother and leave it to Sam. Sam would get through this, he was strong enough.

"S'okay, Sammy," Dean said to try and comfort his brother, make it easier for him. He reached out, taking his beer and popping the cap, handing it over and Sam started to shake his head.

"Dean-"

The older Winchester stood up, drawing Sam from the couch as he sipped at the beer.

Dean pulled Sam in, resting one hand on his brother's hip, the other taking the bottle away and setting it back down. Once Sam relaxed enough, he pressed a soft, almost inexistent kiss to the larger man's jaw.

"Dean," Sam said again, sounding more desperate now and Dean pressed their hips together, one hand moving to Sam's back as he dragged his lips over the younger Winchester's collarbone, teeth and tongue tasting the salted skin and Sam's breaths were in his ear.

"Okay," The taller man said, nodding as Dean pushed him back towards the bed, "Alright."

As Sam's hand moved down, pushing against the front of Dean's jeans, the taller man took Dean's bottom lip between his teeth.

The older Winchester's eyes widened in surprise, suddenly confronted by his brother's sure hands, and Dean's excitement came through in soft breaths, escalating as their hips shifted together.

Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam's lips as he shoved the larger man back onto the bed, climbing between Sam's legs, he paused, waiting for ascent, and felt his brother stilling underneath him.

Sam's eyes darkened, his cheeks flushed as he nodded, thighs squeezing Dean in them for a moment before he responded, "Okay," the word coming out in a soft gasp.

"Sammy?" Dean asked for a second confirmation and his brother's hands ran up his shirt, smoothing over his stomach before pulling his shirt off completely. That was enough of a 'yes' for him.

He helped his brother from his clothes, their bodies rocking together, desperate for the inevitable touch of skin on skin and Dean practically **groaned** when he finally had his brother naked, sprawled out beneath him, cheeks flushed, long hair pooling against the sheets.

Dean wet his fingers, dragging them down between them, running the index and middle over the tight, puckered entrance. His head dropped against Sam's chest, resting against the protection seal tattoo, the brother of his as his fingers urged inward, worrying the muscles around them.

Sam's heated breath was in his ear, "Lookit me," He said, taking Dean's jaw and forcing him to comply.

The older Winchester brushed their lips together, thrusting his fingers into his brother in a slow, spreading tandem, his other hand reaching down as well, slick with spit to soak his length.

"Okay," He said, positioning himself, pulling Sam into his lap as the larger man grabbed him around the shoulder blades to keep their eyes level with one another.

Their moans of mixed frustration, impatience, and urgency mixed together as Dean sank into his brother, carefully wetting the circumference of his cock as he pulled out and pressed in further, each time gaining on the last until he was buried to the hilt, the tightness of his brother snug and burning around him.

Dean looked up into his brother's eyes again finally, "Sam?" His lungs as tight as the band of muscle around his cock.

Sam let out a throaty gasp, nodding and smiling as he pulled Dean down to him, thumbs brushing over the older man's jawline.

Dean pulled out, thrusting back in slow and easy, and their collective gasps were enough to make even his cheeks heat up, his brother's voice mirroring his own as they stared at one another, eyes wide, bodies shaking with need, both stuck in a state of awe at the feeling.

The older Winchester set up a slow, heavy rhythm, thrusting into his brother in short, careful movements, the muscles around him bringing his length in each time, watching Sam drop his head back, sounds pouring from him as his hips rolled against Dean's cock.

Dean dropped one arm down, resting it on the sheets by Sam's torso as he took up his brother's left thigh, holding him higher as the older Winchester thrust up into him.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said before he could stop himself, biting into his bottom lip as he sped up, his brother making sudden, needy sounds, hands grabbing the other side of the mattress as Dean thrust into him, "Sam."

Sam's body rocked back into him, stomach muscles tightening, rolling his body with each of Dean's thrusts and he swore he was seeing white, watching the beads of sweat glisten and drip down the tightened cords of Sam's chest as the younger Winchester's head dropped back, the steady beats of his own hand tugging at his cock.

Dean's gasp was torn out of him, watching his brother jerk himself, feeling the band of muscle squeeze him firm, it's own jacking of Dean's length as his hips thrust upwards and _there_ was the familiar pull inside of him as he came, grabbing Sam's leg, dropping his forehead against his brother's stomach.

"Sonovabitch," Dean practically sobbed against the sweat slick skin as he nipped here and there. His legs felt suddenly numb, the pleased hum of post-coital bliss taking over as he pulled from Sam, climbing up his brother like a ladder and laying down parallel to the larger man, resting his nose against Sam's shoulder as he smiled.


End file.
